Max Meets Tiny
by In lust with Cath
Summary: 99's childhood best friend- her doggie, Tiny- isn't eating and her mother thinks it'd be good for Tiny to stay with 99 for a while. 99's old crow of a landlady (who's always had it out for her) won't allow Tiny to stay. He stays with Max. But Max is surpr


1 MAX MEETS TINY  
  
Agent 99 slept peacefully in her small apartment when the phone rang, instantly awakening her. She figured it was Max, sometimes during the night he would have a nightmare and then call 99 and tell her about it. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked sleepily glancing at the bedside clock.  
  
"I'm afraid, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Forgive me please, but it's late and my brain isn't working properly, who is this?" She rubbed at her tired eyes.  
  
"It's your mother."  
  
"Oh! Mom! I'm sorry." She looked at the clock again, "I just wasn't expecting you to call at eleven at night."  
  
"No, no, dear, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting about the time difference. Did I wake you?"  
  
99 sat up, "Well honestly yes, but it doesn't matter I don't have any place to be tomorrow anyway. Any particular reason you called?"  
  
"Yes." She paused, "It's about Tiny."  
  
"My dog? What about him?" Tiny was 99's dog back home, her mother had gotten him after 99's Dad died, he took a real shine to 99. He was self- decidedly 99's dog. It half broke her heart to have to leave him when she left for Washington.  
  
"Well, ever since you left he's been dull and listless. Now he's refusing to eat. That pilot friend of mine is bringing him in to Washington, I think it will do him a world of good to see you again. You don't have any objections, do you?"  
  
"No!" 99 answered quickly, "I'd be delighted to have my Tiny back for a while. That's wonderful news!"  
  
"Then I'll tell him he can fly in with Tiny tomorrow. You'll meet him at the airport right?"  
  
"Yes." 99 grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer inside her bedside table. "What time?"  
  
Her mother gave her all the details and 99 went to bed with a smile on her face and (dare I say it?) a song in her heart.  
  
The next morning after a well balanced nutritional breakfast, 99 set out for the airport. She had an afghan that came from her bedroom from back home in the back for Tiny to lay on. She sighed happily, oh how she missed that dog.  
  
She smiled remembering how he'd lay on her bed while she studied or howl when she tried to sing. He really was the best dog. She turned into the parking lot and put the roof up on her convertible.  
  
She checked around for any sign of Tiny, it was a little early yet. She sat down on a bench and waited checking her nails and watch every now and then. Finally she heard a familiar bark, she brightened up, and stood up. She faced the direction of the bark, only to be knocked over and covered in kisses by a large black and white Great Dane.  
  
She stroked the fur on his back and giggled contentedly, "I missed you too."  
  
A man terribly out of breath came hobbling in her direction. She got out from underneath her great big dog to face the man while Tiny sat contentedly at her feet, coming all the way up past her waistline. "You're Jane's little girl right?"  
  
"Yes. Tom, right?"  
  
"Yeah." The shook hands, "He's a wild one he is. Got right into the airport, he put his nose to the air, his ears perked up and he pulled out of my grip dashing through the terminal."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She bent down and gave Tiny a hug and rubbed his back. "You certainly were happy to see me weren't you? Yes. You're a good boy, huh? Who's my best boy?" He barked. "That's right. Tiny."  
  
"Well, just wanted to make sure that you got him." He turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks again." She waved. She turned to look at the dog again, "You wanna go for a ride?" He barked, "Good. I got a new car since the last time you saw me drive. I think you'll like it." She had him by the leash and led him to the car.  
  
He jumped in and nuzzled all around the blanket, content with concluding he'd seen it before he jumped up into the front with 99. "You gonna sit in the passenger seat?" He leaned over and licked her face, "Ok, but you gotta be silent like a lamb while I'm driving."  
  
He sat nicely in the passenger seat the whole ride there, not making a sound. "You are a good dog. Aren't you?"  
  
She opened the door for him and he jumped out of the car and walked at her heels, through the front door of the building.  
  
She was about to descend the stairs, when a loud throat clearing made itself known to 99. She turned to see her landlady, "What is that?"  
  
"It's a dog, ma'am." She replied.  
  
"But what's it doing here? We don't allow dogs in the building."  
  
"Mr. Scotti has a dog."  
  
"His dog is a terrier, your dog is the size of a car! Besides Mrs. Maverick is allergic to dogs."  
  
"I'm on the first floor, Mrs. Maverick is on the fifth, and on opposite sides of the building, I don't go anywhere near her if I can avoid it." She protested, "Tiny is a good boy. He's twelve years old, it's not like he's going to jump on any one." Tiny as if by cue limped falsely over to the landlady's feet and laid down with a tired plop at her feet. He looked up at her and blinked his big brown eyes.  
  
"He can't stay. You can go now."  
  
99 muttered under her breath, "I'll tell you where to go." She looked down at her dog who was still lying on the floor where the landlady's feet had been and sighed and looked at 99 sadly. "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
She got into her car with Tiny sitting in the front seat beside her. She pulled out her compact phone, and dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Maxwell Smart, Agent 86, here."  
  
"Max. It's 99."  
  
"Hi 99. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, Tiny could be better. At least I have somewhere to sleep." She reached over and scratched Tiny's chin.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tiny. He's my dog, from the farm, he hasn't been eating and my mother sent him up to see if he'd eat. Only my stupid Landlady won't stupid let him stay!"  
  
Max paused for a second, "Your landlady, that the one that's suspicious of you?"  
  
"Yes." 99 sighed, "And she's rotten to me. She addresses me as punk. Me! A punk! Oh well, your building allows dogs right?"  
  
"Yes… 99 what exactly are you getting at?"  
  
"Please? Can he stay with you? Just for a little while? Please?"  
  
"Well… ok." Max knew he couldn't say no to 99, and if she wanted him to look after a dog, he'd look after the dog. He'd been afraid of dogs ever since one bit him at the age of six. But, if that was what 99 wanted, 99 would get it. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He chuckled nervously.  
  
She arrived a little while later, Max opened the door for her, "So where is the little guy?"  
  
"He's coming, he stopped to sniff something in the hallway." She turned to look down the hallway, she whistled. Max looked at the water glass on the table the water rippling and the pictures on the wall shook.  
  
He looked worriedly at the direction of the door as a huge dog slid to a stop at 99's feet. Max back up nervously. 99 walked into the apartment closely followed by Tiny. Tiny sat down in front of Max who was backed up against the wall.  
  
"Shake hands with Max, Tiny." 99 instructed.  
  
Tiny lifted a paw towards Max, Max cautiously reached down and took the huge paw in his hand and gave it a shake, "Pleased to meet you." He said nervously smiling at 99 who smiled at how cute her two favorite guys looked together.  
  
She looked at her watch and gasped. "Max, I just remembered something! The Chief wanted one of us to pick up the paperwork."  
  
Max silently thanked fate and slid away from the dog and moved towards the door, "I'll go, 99."  
  
"No it's your apartment, I'll go. Besides it'll give you a chance to get better aquatinted with Tiny. I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Please, don't leave me alone with him." He pleaded.  
  
She looked at him hurt, "Max, are you saying you don't trust Tiny?"  
  
"That's not a Tiny 99, that's a Freakishly huge!"  
  
"Are you saying you won't let him stay here? Max you promised."  
  
"You said, tiny, that usually implies something small. That is not small. I may not have told you this but one time I got bitten by a large dog, that's why I agreed, I thought it was going to be a small dog."  
  
99 sighed, "Max," She blinked her bright blue eyes, and put an arm around his neck, "Please can't he stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" She kissed his cheek, he shook his head. She kissed him on the lips, he was about ready to say yes, but regained his willpower and shook his head again. She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "What was that, 86?"  
  
"He can stay." Max said absently, staring off into space.  
  
"Thank you." She kissed his cheek again and went to the door, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Anything you say 99." Max said without turning to look at her, "Would you like me to make you lunch?"  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Ok, I guess." She turned to Tiny "You be good a boy."  
  
"I will." Max said absently. She laughed and closed the door behind her. Max looked at the dog, who had made himself comfortable on his couch. Max sat down not realizing he was sitting next to the huge dog. "I'm never washing my lips again."  
  
Tiny sighed and rolled over and laid his head on Max's lap. Max was still mystified by the kiss he didn't even notice the dog at all.  
  
A little while later the dog picked his head up. This worried Max. The dog got to his feet, he sat five feet in front of the door. This worried Max. After a few seconds someone knocked, and Tiny looked ready to jump. This worried Max the most. Tiny was ready to jump whomever was outside that door, and he was willing to bet he'd go through anyone in his way.  
  
Max got up stood flat against the wall pulled open the door and prepared for the worst. Tiny leapt. There was a small thud as whomever it was (and Tiny) hit the floor. Instead of a scream or any other violent outburst, he heard giggling and he moved the door and looked into the hallway.  
  
"Ok, buddy. I get it you missed me. Can I go in?" 99 asked as the big dog obeyed her, by getting up and allowing her to do the same. "Was Max a good boy for you while I was gone?"  
  
"Ha ha, 99." Max said. "Two minutes before you knocked he got up and stood at the door and waited. I thought he was going to kill whoever was outside the door. It never even occurred to me it could be you."  
  
She smiled, "Nice to know I'm so prominent in your mind."  
  
"I never said that. I think about you all the time." Max stopped, he shouldn't have said that, "What I mean is… I was…Come in."  
  
"I am in." She pointed out.  
  
"Then stay a while." He laughed nervously. He slipped again! He knew he should watch his mouth more carefully or tell his heart to hush whenever 99 was present.  
  
"Thank you, Max." She couldn't help but smile at him, she turned her attention back to her dog. "Lookie what I brought for you." She held out a dog bone the size of her arm, and handed it Tiny. He took it and started to chew on one of the ends, she rubbed him between his ears.  
  
"Well, let's get started on the paperwork." Max announced after watching all the loving attention 99 was giving off at the dog, maybe that if he caught her right now, he'd get some loving attention too.  
  
"Ok." She sat down on the couch and Max joined her with the folder. "Let's take a look."  
  
He opened the folder and pulled out a couple of pictures. "What do we do with these pictures?" Max asked.  
  
"We have to chose which one was the one we came up against." She took the pictures and sighed sadly, "What a shame."  
  
"What's a shame?"  
  
"Max think about it, these girls, in these pictures, are barely teenagers and one of them will be behind bars for a long time." She set the pictures down, and looked away.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No." 99 sniffled.  
  
"You are." He took her chin and turned her face towards his. He wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Don't cry."  
  
"Max what harm do you think it would do if we said we didn't see any of these?" She asked.  
  
"99, this one, killed three people. KAOS's youngest assassin. I don't think it could do a lot of harm." 99 gave him a warm smile and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You're wonderful."  
  
"How about a kiss?"  
  
"Sure." She pressed her lips against his. His heart began to scream: 'Tell her! Just tell her! You love the woman, don't torment yourself!' But contradicting that his brain yelled: 'If she says she doesn't love you, you'll be crushed, don't risk it!'  
  
"You give the best kisses." He told her absently. "I mean…"  
  
"It's ok Max. I have an idea of what you meant. Let's finish the paperwork." She kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs underneath her and curled up next to Max, which made his heart flutter.  
  
At ten 99 began to yawn. "99 why don't you bunk here tonight. You can have my bed, I'll make up the couch for me."  
  
She yawned again, "No. I don't want to put you out, I'll be back first thing in the morning." She kissed the top of Tiny's head, "I'll be back first thing tomorrow sweetie."  
  
Max jumped up and followed her to the door. "Good-night 99." He said as he pulled her closer and gave her a goodnight kiss.  
  
"Good-night Max." And she left.  
  
Max turned around dreamily to see Tiny looking at him, almost accusingly. "What are you looking at mutt? Eat your bone."  
  
Max went into the kitchen but Tiny followed him. "You can't be hungry, you had that huge bone." He opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a salad. "Hmm, 99 didn't finish her salad. I'm not eating it. You want it?"  
  
He put it down on the floor and Tiny began to chomp down on it. "There you eat it." He pulled out a couple of pieces of pizza. He went into the living room and sat at the table and lifted a piece of pizza to his mouth when he saw the dog watching him again. He sighed and dropped the pizza to the dog, and ate the remaining piece himself.  
  
He was just about to go up the stairs when his phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Max, it's me. I just remembered, you might want to keep your door closed."  
  
"Ok, 99." He said and hung up. He climbed the stairs and wrapped himself in the covers. He shut the light out and just as he was about to fall asleep about 150 extra pounds landed on the bed next to him.  
  
"Don't tell me I forgot to close the door," He stopped and waited for a reply, then told the dog, "This is the part where you say, 'You forgot to close the door' and I say, 'I asked you not to tell me that.' Don't you know anything?" Tiny barked, "I mean besides that."  
  
"What do you want, mutt?" Tiny leaned over to Max's bedside table and picked up gently between his teeth and dropped the framed picture of 99 on Max's chest. "Yes… that. What about it?"  
  
Tiny looked at him without blinking, "Ok, so… I've got a 'thing' for 99, what of it?" Tiny barked, "Well, no… she doesn't know. And you're not going to tell her."  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to tell her either." Max turned again on his side, "Go to sleep, mutt."  
  
The next morning Max awoke to hear 99 downstairs. Max donned a bath robe and went downstairs to see 99 playing tug with Tiny. "99, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I said I'd be here first thing." She started rubbing Tiny's stomach he rolled over and cockroached at her feet.  
  
"What's he doing that for?"  
  
"He's just saying he knows I'm higher authority." She rubbed his stomach, "And he wants a tummy rub."  
  
"Well, I'll uh, get dressed." Max went back up the stairs. Lucky dog. He dressed in a nice suit that 99 once commented on. Making sure there were no wrinkles in it he brushed himself off and descended the stairs.  
  
"You look wonderful Max." She stood up and brushed the back of Max's jacket and straightening it, Max's heart raced madly in his chest. She turned him around and brushed down the front. "Max?" She smiled, resting her hand over his heart, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Um… uh… I… uh… would you believe-?" She laughed.  
  
"Nevermind." She finished her inspection of his suit, "I know! Let's go to the park!"  
  
"Yeah!" Max said brightly, "Right after breakfast."  
  
"Right." She went into the kitchen and brought out a plate of pancakes. "How many would you like?"  
  
He watched awestruck as 99 set down the plate and put two others down at place settings and finally retrieving maple syrup. "Um… three?"  
  
"Works for me." She forked three pancakes onto Max's plate and two onto her own leaving four more. "Table, Tiny." She commanded.  
  
Tiny, who had been lying contentedly on the afghan 99 had left, jumped up and made his way over to the table. He put a massive paw on the remaining chair and hopped up onto it and sat down. Max watched in confusion.  
  
"Good, boy." 99 congratulated placing the pancakes left in front of him, "Remember to chew before you swallow." She patted the top of his huge head. Tiny took the first pancake and bit a piece off the side and began to chew and swallow then repeated until the first pancake was done then moved on to the next.  
  
99 began to cut and eat her pancakes but not before pouring maple syrup over them. Max was awestruck at the scene the dog made, eating. "99? What's he doing that for?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
He sat down but still watching wide-eyed at the dog spectacle, "Eating civilized. He's sitting at the table!?!"  
  
"I know. I taught him that, my mother thought it was so cute." She smiled and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
"Yeah… cute…" Max said pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. Try as he might he couldn't take his eyes off the dog sitting and eating proper. After finishing and after Max did the dishes, 99 was going to but Max wouldn't let her, they headed off to the park. Tiny seemed a bit disappointed he didn't get to sit in the front.  
  
They walked through the park entrance Max began running around spouting things he wanted to do and Tiny all the while was trotting nicely at 99's heels. 99 spread the blanket out in front of an old oak tree, "How about right here?"  
  
"Exactly… the… spot… I… would've… chosen," Max exclaimed terribly winded.  
  
99 gave him a hug, "Aw poor Max." Max stopped panting to relish in the moment, "Have a seat right here on the blanket."  
  
"Ok." Max sat down or rather he let himself fall to the blanket.  
  
"Oh-no! I forgot the ball in the car, I'll be right back,"  
  
"I'll miss you." He told her under his breath. He turned to the dog, "Isn't she gorgeous? And the view from the back isn't too bad either." The dog barked, "Alright, alright, I'll keep my attention on the front. The front has some other lovely features as well." Max looked at the dog and could've sworn he rolled his eyes.  
  
99 came back, "Got it." You wanna play fetch Tiny?" He got straight up and into play stance jumping around like a puppy. She threw the ball with all her might and yelled, "Go get it Tiny!"  
  
"Wow 99, you've got quite an arm. Did you ever think of the major leagues?" He asked.  
  
"Nice to see you're thinking but- there's always a but- There is no female baseball league, no PROFFESIONAL softball team, and I throw far but with very little force." Max sighed, he loved the sound of her voice, and sometimes he liked to do or say things just to get a speech so he could listen to her talk.  
  
"Here comes Tiny." He came rushing back. He set something down at her feet. She picked it up looked down at him and smiled, "You took this from some one didn't you?" The dog looked down and away, "Go return it. And get YOUR ball."  
  
He dashed back in the direction again. "What was that about?" Max asked watching Tiny drop something into a little girl's hand.  
  
99 sighed, "Tiny used to- and apparently still does- take things to give them to me to impress me. He took that little girl's bracelet. He's such a little sneak." He ran back to a smiling 99, and a confused Max. "There's your ball! You want me to throw it again?"  
  
He barked and tossed his head around and play stanced and hopped around then rolled on his back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Max backed away uneasily, "What's he doing that for?"  
  
"Aw it's ok Max," 99 said comfortingly. "He just wants to play. Don't ya boy?" She got down on her knees and rubbed his stomach, "You're just a big ladies man aren't you?"  
  
Max looked away, wishing it was his 'tummy' she was rubbing. He would've gotten down just to be close to his 99, but was too afraid of Tiny. He seemed very territorial. But so was he and he'd be darned if he wasn't going to win 99's attention (affection) back.  
  
"I may have wanted to play." He said smugly.  
  
"Excuse me?" 99 asked confused.  
  
"You wouldn't have known. You didn't even ask." He folded his arms across his chest and turned away.  
  
99 smiled at him, "I'm sorry Max." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her lips right to his ear, "Did you want your tummy rubbed, too?"  
  
"Don't patronize me, 99." He thought about it for a second, "99… just say, that I DID want my 'tummy' rubbed. Would you do it?"  
  
She smiled. As he turned around she turned around in the other direction smirking visibly, "Depends…"  
  
"On what? On what!?"  
  
"On whether I could catch you!" She turned around and tackled him to the ground. Max toppled over, surprised.  
  
"You caught me." He smiled.  
  
Lying on the ground over Max, 99 looked down at his smile, "Maxwell Smart, if I didn't know better I'd say you-" Tiny barked. 99 shook her head clear of the thought, she'd long since given up the dream of being Max's girl. It seemed to be a waste of time as she watched- in anguish –Max chasing every little blonde who could swish her hair. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly when they all (basically all of them) told him to 'Shove off if he wanted to keep his teeth,' but then she wanted to kick herself for laughing- even inwardly.  
  
She stood up, and brushed herself off and walked back to Tiny. Max glared at the dog, who panted back at him. "Dumb dog." He mouthed. Tiny licked his lips. "99!?" He shrieked. He leapt forward and grasped at her, "He's going to eat me!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He licked his lips! I think we all know what HE'S having for dinner tonight… Me stew!" He wrapped his arms tighter around her causing her to squeal and try to loosen his grip. "Save me!"  
  
"First of all," She choked, "If you get me out of this choker hold, I will." He chuckled nervously and let her go. She took a well-deserved breath.  
  
"Eh, sorry about that."  
  
Gasping for air and finally regaining regular breathing 99 said, "It's ok. I'm ok. You're ok. Tiny is ok. No one is eating any one else!"  
  
"But 99-"  
  
"No buts!" She looked back and forth between the two, "Understood?"  
  
"Yes, 99." Max said begrudgingly.  
  
"Tiny?" She coaxed.  
  
"Woof."  
  
"Good." She patted Tiny's huge head and patted Max's shoulder. "My two favorite guys. My best friend, and my best buddy,"  
  
Max thought about that statement for a second trying to figure which was better, 'friend' or 'buddy.' He decided upon buddy because he doesn't have Army FRIENDS he has Army BUDDIES.  
  
"Am I your buddy, 99?" He asked in his best 'Aw shucks' tone and rocked back and forth.  
  
She put a hand on his cheek, "Of course." He blushed, then tried to hide it.  
  
"Why don't we go for lunch? I know a great place." A smile slid into view across his face.  
  
99 smiled graciously, "That sounds very nice." Max hooked his arm through hers and began to lead the way to the car. When he opened the door to admit 99, then got in the driver's seat, pretending to forget about Tiny. Then got back out and let him in.  
  
When they got to the restaurant M ax got out and let Tiny and 99 out of the car, they walked up to the door. 99 pushed the door open and Tiny tried to follow them in but someone stopped them, "You've got to leave the dog outside," 99 gave him a sad smile, "Those are the rules."  
  
So Tiny went back out to the car and was promised something from 99's lunch. Score one for Max. He spent most of the time smiling at 99, but it was almost completely lost on her as she ate her food.  
  
"99, would it seem narcissistic if I pointed out you aren't paying any attention to me at all?"  
  
"I'm sorry. No it wouldn't sound narcissistic." She put her hands over his, which made him shiver. "Now that we're done with lunch why don't we go back to your apartment? Tiny doesn't seem to be enjoying his day out too much anyway."  
  
"I was thinking, what do you think about Tiny going out for CONTROL?" Max asked, shoveling a mouthful of food into his mouth.  
  
She paused for a moment thinking about it, "I'd be too afraid he'd replace Fang."  
  
"Yeah. Fang could beat Tiny any day. You're right." Max put more food into his mouth. 99 stopped eating and looked up.  
  
"Ha. You think FANG could beat TINY?!" She laughed, "That's hilarious! Tiny can sit at a table and practically eat with a fork!? Fang doesn't even know, sit up, lie down!"  
  
"You think Tiny's so special?" Max demanded standing up and throwing his napkin to the table.  
  
"Yeah!" 99 confirmed also standing up and throwing her napkin down. The waiter came to see what the commotion was about, and saw 99 (standing a whole three to four inches taller than Max) and Max engaged in a staring contest.  
  
Max saw the waiter and yelled, "Check please."  
  
The waiter cautiously slipped it onto Max's empty plate. Max pulled out his wallet and dropped an estimated amount of money on the table then they both stormed out.  
  
As 99 was leaving one of the waiters stopped her, "Hey lady, what're you and your hubby fightin' about?"  
  
"He says his dog, can whip mine! HA!" She laughed, "Wait for me Max."  
  
He started the car and 99 got in and petted Tiny's chin, "We'll go to CONTROL to settle this right now. We'll put them both through the CONTROL dog agent's test." She wrapped her seat belt around her waist and snapped it into the whole.  
  
Max pulled out into traffic narrowly missing two little old ladies, three boy scouts and a woman pushing a baby carriage. Finally after running three red lights and out-running two cops, they reached CONTROL in one piece. The car jolted to a halt. The Chief whom had been standing outside having a cigarette had witnessed their grand entrance.  
  
99 and Max both struggled with their seatbelts as the gas poured out of the steering wheel. 99 was the first one out and Tiny jumped out the open door, she fell to her knees and Max stumbled out his side.  
  
"Max, I think your sleeping gas is malfunctioning." She coughed with a yawn.  
  
"I think you may be right 99." Max exclaimed, his eyelids getting heavy. "I think we can make it to the telephone booth."  
  
"I think we'd be lucky if we didn't bang our heads on…the, way… down." And they were both out like lights.  
  
The Chief sighed and several pedestrians stopped to see if they were alright. "Are they alright?"  
  
"How come they're not moving?"  
  
"It's ok, they're employees of mine," The Chief explained, trying to get the crowd away from them.  
  
"I think you're working them to hard," One pedestrian suggested before going about his way. The Chief bent down and lifted Max and 99.  
  
"Come on you two." He shook Max, "Max wake up." Max shook his head clear, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh," he yawned, "Hi Chief." He said with a wave.  
  
"Here," He shifted 99 into Max's arms, "Take her inside, I have to get something from my car, I'll be right in."  
  
Max reached down and picked her up (from under the legs, you know what I'm talking about, right?), "Can-do Chief." Max said as he headed in, surprisingly with the utmost grace.  
  
Max reached the Chief's office and laid 99 on his couch. She woke up after a few minutes and saw Max standing over her. "Where's Tiny?" was the first thing out of her mouth and the huge dog barked from somewhere behind Max.  
  
"Sure…" Max teased, "You ask about the dog." Tiny came over and licked 99's face and in the mean time knocking Max out of the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Max." She sat up and kissed his cheek. Max and 99 stood gazing into eachother's eyes for a few minutes. "Do you still want to test Fang and Tiny?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Meet me down at the course and I'll get Fang. Who is going to beat Tiny, unmercifully."  
  
"In your dreams." 99 called as Max ran down the hall, and straight into the wall.  
  
"I'm ok!" he assured her before getting up and taking off again.  
  
99 watched where he had disappeared from for a moment longer she rubbed Tiny's neck. "Come on, Tin-man! We gonna win?" Tiny barked, "That's right."  
  
She led him down to the training track and awaited Max's arrival. The Chief walked into the room, "99, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Max and I are testing, Tiny and Fang." 99 replied.  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is CONTROL property, it's forbidden by the government to use it for purposes that aren't for government benefit." 99 sighed.  
  
"That stinks." 


End file.
